VISION
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Himawari merasakan sebuah firasat dan penglihatan aneh yang tak disangka akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Didedikaskan untuk: #WFCAngst2019-FNI .


**VISION**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun di dalamnya.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Sumarry: Himawari merasakan sebuah firasat dan penglihatan aneh yang tak disangka akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan| Didedikaskan untuk: #WFCAngst2019-FNI .**

* * *

Himawari sejenak terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, menatap sekeliling dan mata biru safirnya menemukan seorang pria yang juga satu tempat tidur dengan dirinya. Seorang pria yang telah menemani dirinya hingga sejauh ini.

"Shikadai," panggil Himawari sambil mengguncang tubuh berotot Shikadai.

Menyadari ada yang memanggil dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, Shikadai langsung terbangun, mengerjapkan kedua mata _haze_ miliknya, dan bibirnya pun menarik sebuah senyuman saat ia tahu siapa yang membangunkannya.

Shikadai langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Himawari.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Sudah makan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikadai, Himawari hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa geli yang membuat Shikadai mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa tertawa begitu? Padahal, tidak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanku," ujar Shikadai saat kekasihnya malah menertawai pertanyaannya.

Himawari hanya tersenyum sambil membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak menyangka kekasihku yang biasanya cuek bisa begitu peduli padaku."

Shikadai mendengus dan mencubit pipi tembam Himawari yang berkumis. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih saja tersenyum sendiri. Himawari pun menghela napas dan ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak menyusul Shikadai ke ruang makan.

...

Di ruang makan, Himawari tersenyum saat melihat Shikadai yang dengan telaten tengah menyiapkan roti untuk makan mereka berdua. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang sudah tinggal 3 bulan bersamanya itu namun sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Shikadai, tiba-tiba Himawari merasakan sebuah nyeri di dada kirinya dan membuatnya refleks memegang dada kirinya.

Mata Himawari pun terpejam dan perasaan tidak enak langsung menjalari hatinya. Saat memejamkan mata, Himawari merasakan sekelebat bayangan buruk dimana gadis itu melihat sebuah gunung berapi yang berkobar merah menyala bagai ingin meletuskan laharnya.

Perasaan _shock_ menjalari dirinya dan membuat gadis itu sontak memekik dan berteriak terkejut. Shikadai yang menyadari hal itu, langsung berlari dan memeluk bahu kekasihnya.

"Himawari, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikadai dengan perasaan khawatir.

Himawari yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut hanya terdiam sambil memeluk erat Shikadai yang berdiri di sampingnya, berharap dengan memeluk Shikadai bayangan menyeramkan tadi dapat ia lupakan. Shikadai langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan penuh rasa khawatir, pria itu langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Himawari.

" _Hey_ , kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku," desak Shikadai agar Himawari segera menceritakan semuanya pada Shikadai.

Himawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata dengan lirih, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shikadai. Aku hanya kurang enak badan."

Shikadai hanya menghela napas sambil menarik kepala Himawari ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu berkali-kalii.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi kalau kau memang mempunyai masalah, kau harus segera menceritakannya padaku. Mengerti?" Shikadai melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum menatap Himawari yang menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus, itu baru kekasih seorang Shikadai Nara. Ayo kita ke meja makan," ujar Shikadai sambil merangkul bahu Himawari dan menuntunnya ke meja makan.

...

Di depan pintu rumah, terlihat Shikadai yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Himawari yang ada di sana, terlihat telaten dalam membantu sang kekasih merapikan dasinya.

"Nah, sudah beres," ujar Himawari sambil tersenyum puas melihat kemeja Shikadai yang telah rapi.

Shikadai pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak puncak kepala Himawari.

"Kamu pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik saat kita menikah nanti, Hima."

Perkataan Shikadai tak ayal membuat pipi Himawari merona merah. Shikadai hanya tersenyum sambil memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Himawari.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _My Princess_ ," ujar Shikadai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Himawari.

Himawari hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Shikadai yang ingin berlalu meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Shika!" seru Himawari sambil tersenyum tipis menatap mobil Shikadai yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Gadis itu langsung menghela napas dan mulai memasuki rumahnya. Setelah berada di dalam, kepala Himawari mendadak terasa pusing dan membuat tubuh gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Himawari pun menggenggam gagang pintu erat-erat 'tuk berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia pun refleks memejamkan mata, dan sekelebat bayangan buruk kembali terjadi.

Gadis itu melihat ada sekerumunan orang yang tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka dan ia melihat ada sebuah letusan gunung yang sangat dahsyat. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mendengar ada banyak orang yang berteriak meminta tolong di tengah genangan air yang berombak.

"Hahhh!"

Himawari langsung terpekik dan setengah berteriak saat lagi-lagi sekelebat bayangan buruk kembali menghantui pikirannya. Gadis itu langsung _shock_ dan tubuhnya langsung merosot karena ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya kembali. Dengan ketakutan, Himawari hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan napasnya tampak tersenggal-senggal.

'Apa maksud semua ini?' batin Himawari seakan tak percaya dengan semua kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini.

...

Himawari tengah duduk di depan laptopnya dan kedua jarinya tampak serius berkutat pada pekerjaan mengetiknya kali ini, ya pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _blogger_ memang menuntut dirinya untuk 100% berkutat di hadapan komputer. Setelah beberapa menit mengetik, Himawari melepaskan tangannya dari _keyboard_ komputer sambil menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya gusar, sepertinya ia masih memikirkan bayangan-bayangan buruk yang baru saja ia alami sebanyak dua kali.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" tanya Himawari yang bingung kepada entah siapa di sana.

Gadis itu langsung menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dan perasaan tidak enak kembali menghampiri dirinya. Ia merasakan jika suatu saat dirinya akan kehilangan seseorang tetapi, siapa seseorang yang akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Himawari menggigit bibirnya dan kedua kakinya tak mampu untuk terdiam, kedua kakinya terus bergetar pertanda jika Himawari tengah dalam keadaan gelisah. Gadis bermata safir itu mematikan komputer miliknya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Namun sebelum ia beranjak, suara dering telepon membuyarkan pikirannya. Himawari pun segera mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya saat itu. Dengan penuh senyuman, Himawari pun segera men- _swipe_ ponselnya.

"Hallo, Shikadai... Tumben menelponku saat jam kerja seperti ini, ada apa?" tanya Himawari .

' _Himawari, hari ini aku pulang cepat dari kantor. Kau masih di rumah 'kan?'_

"Iya, aku masih di rumah. Tapi, tumben sekali kantormu memulangkan karyawan begitu cepat."

' _Hari ini pekerjaan di kantor tidak begitu banyak maka dari itu, aku bisa pulang cepat. Yasudah, nanti aku akan pulang pokoknya.'_

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Shikadai dari jauh sana langsung memutuskan panggilannya dan Himawari pun langsung menghela napas setelahnya. Entah mengapa usai ia menelpon kekasihnya, Himawari kembali merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi menimpa Shikadai. Gadis itu memegang dadanya erat saat ia kembali merasakan sesak napas seperti yang ia alami tadi pagi.

Sama seperti yang ia alami sebelumnya, kepalanya langsung refleks mendongak ke atas dan matanya langsung terpejam. Bayangan buruk kembali terlihat di penglihatan gadis itu, ia melihat sebuah gunung berapi meledakkan pendar-pendar lahar panas dan ia melihat air laut yang dengan ganas menerjang sebuah _resort_ mewah yang berdiri tepat di samping pantai.

Mata Himawari langsung membeliak lebar saat ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan minta tolong dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

' _Tolong... Tolong!'_

"Shikadai!" seru Himawari disertai dengan pekikan penuh keterkejutan.

Ia memandang sekeliling dan menghela napas lega saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja disana. Himawari pun menghela napas sambil mengelus dadanya yang berdebar ketakutan.

"Tidak, itu pasti mimpi! Itu pasti mimpi!" ujar Himawari gelisah sambil mengusap surai rambutnya dengan gusar.

Gadis itu langsung terduduk di atas sofa, perasaan _shock_ benar-benar menjalar di dalam hatinya. Himawari hanya bisa terisak sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Shikadai... Hiks," isak Himawari dengan rasa ketakutan yang menjalari dirinya.

Himawari mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada saat itu. Ia masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan bukanlah kenyataan belaka.

"Tidak, aku pasti hanya berkhayal," ujar Himawari sambil menatap tajam meja di hadapannya.

Saat tengah melamun, suara klakson mobil Shikadai langsung membuyarkan lamunan Himawari. Gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju halaman rumah, disana Himawari bisa melihat Shikadai yang tengah keluar dari mobilnya.

Himawari tersenyum tipis lalu, ia pun berlari dan langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya. Shikadai pun ikut tersenyum sambil membelai punggung dan puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku senang kau bisa pulang dengan cepat, Shikadai."

Shikadai hanya bisa tersenyum dan ia pun langsung melepaskan pelukan Himawari seraya mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam!" seru Shikadai sambil merangkul bahu Himawari.

...

Malam hari telah tiba, terlihat Shikadai dan Himawari yang tengah bersantai ria di atas _sofabed_ milik mereka berdua. Di sana mereka tengah berselanjar dengan Shikadai yang asyik memeluk Himawari sambil mengecup rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Himawari," panggil Shikadai kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Pulau Sate karena akan ada urusan pekerjaan. Kau tidak apa 'kan kalau aku tinggalkan sendiri di rumah."

Himawari langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikadai lalu mengelus pipi sang kekasih lembut.

"Kau tidak akan pulang lama 'kan?"

"Tidak akan, sayang," jawab Shikadai sambil mencubit pipi Himawari gemas.

Himawari hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya. Di dalam pelukan Shikadai, Himawari secara refleks mendongakan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, penglihatan buruk itu kembali membayangi dirinya. Di sana ia melihat Shikadai, kekasihnya yang tenggelam di dalam sebuah air sambil menggenggam foto dirinya.

Himawari yang terkejut langsung melepaskan pelukan Shikadai dan napasnya pun tersenggal-senggal, rasa ketakutan menjalari dirinya. Shikadai yang melihat Himawari tengah dalam keadaan ketakutan langsung menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikadai dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Himawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti sedang berkhayal.'

...

Dua hari kemudian, Himawari hanya mampu menangis saat mengetahui fakta yang terjadi pada saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan apa yang ia lihat selama seminggu ini benar-benar terjadi, kini Himawari hanya bisa menyesal karena ia terus-menerus tidak mempercayai semua penglihatan yang ada dan menyebabkan kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Shikadai... Hikss," isak Himawari sambil menatap peti mati Shikadai yang tengah dibakar di dalam ruangan kremasi.

Temari dan Shikamaru, kedua orang tua Shikadai hanya mampu menangis saat menatap tubuh anaknya yang tengah dibakar dan akan menjadi abu.

"Shikadai... Shikadai," Himawari terus menangis sambil terus menyebut nama Shikadai.

...

Tujuh hari kepergian Shikadai, Himawari terus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Ia sangat depressi dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Shikadai pada saat itu. Himawari benar-benar menyesal karena waktu itu, ia masih saja tidak percaya dengan semua penglihatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

 _Maafkan aku, Shikadai._

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

 **A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi yang saya alami. Maaf, kalau alurnya rada maksa/kecepatan karena saya mengerjakannya juga terburu-buru.  
**


End file.
